Cap0MoN
Volver "And where Nyarlathotep went, rest vanished, for the small hours were rent with the screams of nightmare." - H.P. Lovecraft, Nyarlathotep - Prólogo: Los horrores de la guerra han llegado término, la sociedad intenta resurgir, volver a la vida cotidiana, pero un ambiente de tristeza domina el ambiente a pesar de las imágenes que recorren el mundo. Huérfanos, soldados, amputados, desterrados; comienzan a migrar, escapar del suelo maldito que es actualmente Europa. 3 de Enero, 1919, Londres, Inglaterra. El USS Aurora parte desde Southampton a New York. Retornados y refugiados, soldados que perdieron su viaje oficial, familias en busca de una nueva vida, son los pasajeros. La noche es de lluvia intensa, y el barco se bambolea fuertemente a pesar de su tamaño. Las cabinas de los pasajeros son oscuras, los pasillos estrechos y el comedor demasiado pequeño para todos. La vida social se realiza en las bodegas, que esta vez vienen más vacías de lo usual. Juegos de azar, apuestas, peleas pactadas son las diversiones disponibles y todos esperan que los 4 días de viaje pasen rápido y sin contratiempos. La cabina que comparten es pequeña, con 8 camas y una pequeña cajonera embebida en la pared. Jackson Elias comparte su habitación, un hombre letrado y alegre, autor de varios libros y en vías de publicar su última obra "Witch Cults of England", un estudio sobre los renacientes cultos paganos en Inglaterra. Entre otros tripulantes se encuentran un grupo de Militares estadounidenses que vuelven a su país, un grupo de italianos, una familia completa que busca mejores oportunidades en el nuevo continente y un grupo de refugiados. El viaje dura 5 días, el primero de ellos transcurre tranquilamente, y a la tarde Jackson Elias los invita a compartir un Scotch que trajo desde Inglaterra. ''Sesión 1: La Mano de Mono'' -Se están tomando algo -Grito del contramaestre weak -Escena del crimen, familia Saltworth muerta -Militares sospechosos -Conflicto -Restos de chocolate en algunos de los miembros de la familia Saltworth -No parecieron dar pelea -Tranquilizante de Simio falta -Marino encargado del dopaje del simio se encuentra dopado en la sala de máquinas -La morfina es la del Dr. Nassim N. Taleb -Pequeño combate -Dr Taleb es Simiado y Reducido, mientras que el marino es incinerado. ''Sesión 2:'' El resto del viaje transcurre sin contratiempos, las extrañas circunstancias poco a poco son racionalizadas. Jackson Elías plantea la posibilidad de una droga de inusitada potencia y destructivo poder adrenalínico, tesis apoyada por el Capitán Vasili Smirnoff, quien presenció los efectos de primera mano. El Sargento Roger Brown manda a retener bajo custodia al Dr. Taleb y requisar sus pertenencias, para que las muestras encontradas sean inspeccionadas por el ejército. La tripulación, más supersticiosa, se mantiene alejada del grupo, culpándoles de estar malditos. Al llegar el U.S.S. Aurora a Nueva York, los militares culpables, Jack Davis y Andrew Wilson, son entregados a la justicia militar, mientras que el Dr. Taleb es apresado y llevado a la comisaría. El grupo es llevado a declarar, pero luego de los testimonios son liberados en su mayoría, exceptuando a Richard y los italianos, quienes no poseen documentación adecuada para ingresar al país. Sesión 3: La mafia Mientras están en la comisaría escuchan balazos, se cubren. Un grupo de italianos se introduce a la comisaría y se llevan a los italianos y a Richard. Revisan sus cosas, encontrando armas y cartas a un tal -ITALIAN MOB BOSS-. El psiquiatra Charles Myers, quien venía a buscar a Richard para darle tratamiento, afortunadamente no recibe balazos. La detective Olivia Dunham junto al reportero Yamato investigan la mafia e intentan dar con Richard. El resto comienza a hacer su vida normal. La imprenta de Elias los contacta para organizar una cena. Ese mismo día, el editor se reune con Charles, para proponerle publicar sus descubrimientos sobre Richard, una vez que lo trate. Tanto la editorial, como la Historical Royal Society están interesadas en la exclusiva de la historia. Charles aún no se decide, pero aún no encuentran al sujeto. Mientras conversan, ingresa la policía al café, se trata de una redada, en la que Olivia logra capturar a Massimo Mancini y logran dar con el paradero de Richard. En la cena les comentan de una expedición al Amazonas, para buscar la pirámide Taraori, una planta que produce la droga que trafican los italianos y que tiene relación con el mono blanco y la leyenda del Mapin Guari. Richard es tratado por Charles por 6 meses, finalmente logra descubrir quien era originalmente, un campesino sin familia que encuentra la espada. Sesión 4: Amazonas Un año después de la cena, parte la expedición. Jackson Elias, Yamato, Griselda y Penelope Lane, Billy Bishop (piloto canadiense), Olivia, Johanes. En el pueblo brasileño compran las provisiones. Yamato ve en los registros del diario, que la última expedición en búsqueda de la pirámide, estaba conformada por 3 italianos, ninguno de ellos regresó, algunos indígenas porteadores fueron encontrados con balazos. Luego de preguntar un rato consiguen un guía, Dinembe que dice ser descendiente de la tribu Urgha Mogulada famosa por ser todos albinos. El guía no es albino. Van en barco arrastrando el hidroavión de Billy. Luego de un par de horas por el río, el guía les dice que deben caminar. Quieren hacer una exploración en avión, pero el guía se niega. Avanzan durante el día y descansan en el claro donde encontraron a los indígenas muertos. Durante la segunda guardia, Olivia se percata que el guía no está, lo busca, pero es atacada por dos indígenas. Todos se despiertan y en el caos todos los indígenas huyen, los atacantes son derrotados. Deciden descansar para buscar el rastro en la mañana, sin embargo son atacados por dos francotiradores. Logran derrotarlos, son dos de los italianos de la expedición anterior. Arman un hospital de campaña, para tratar a los heridos: Olivia, Griselda, la italiana y el italiano. Después de un rato vuelven algunos indígenas, solo huyeron pues se asustaron por los balazos. Los hombres siguen el rastro de sangre, llegando hasta un río. Al otro lado hay un bote. Un indígena lo cruza a nado, pero no sabe manejar el bote. Billy cruza ayudado por una cuerda y enciende el bote. Con el ruido un guardia se percata y le dispara en la espalda, el guardia es abatido por Johanes. Continuan avanzando y llegan a una cabaña, Jackson y Yamato se acercan a investigar sigilosamente, mientras Billy y Johanes los cubren con los rifles. Los escuchan, pero el primer italiano en salir recibe un disparo en la cabeza de Yamato, el segundo en salir es abatido por la cobertura, quedando solo el guía traicionero en la cabaña, intentan rodearlo, pero el muro se rompe y sale un gorila blanco a atacarlos. Johanes logra abatirlo, al morir comienza a recuperar su forma de guía, situación que es fotografiada por Yamato. Trasladan a los heridos a la cabaña, que parece un buen lugar para hacer un campamento semi permanente. La italiana muere por sus heridas. Sesión 5: Mapin Guari Con el mapa encontrado van a la piramide. Deciden ir volando, Billy los va dejando de a uno, cuando va por la mitad de los pasajeros, los indigenas se revelan y deciden robarse las provisiones. El indigena que los acompañó es poseído por Richard Lionhart y acaba con el resto. Se reunen en el sitio cercano a la piramide (2 horas). Son atacados por indigenas, los derrotan, capturan uno, pero no logran hablar con el, por lo que Johanes lo mata. Los indigenas atacan con cerbatanas envenenadas, la que le dio a Penelope la vuelve albina, es rescatada por su hermana. El resto toma el antídoto que ha preparado. Van a la piramide, es en un crater. Ven unas chozas, una de ella es de italianos. Deciden entrar por otro lado para evitar ser vistos. Bajan bordeando un río que llega directamente a la pirámide. Richard entra submarinamente. Siente un olor putrefacto y es atacado en la oscuridad, logra soltarse y vuelve con el resto. Tiene marcas que les permiten estimar el tamaño del gorila en 3 metros. Deciden entrar por otro lado, el más lejano al pueblo. Avanzan encontrando una parte inestable. Richard logra saltar hasta el otro lado. Dos italianos y un gorila los emboscan, pero Marcin logra dispararle a la dinamita, que les arrojaron, destruyendo a los italianos. En el combate cae Olivia, pero recupera su consciencia con una transfución de sangre. En el camino derrumbado encuentran unas imágenes representando gorilas alabando un elefante que vuela en una casa. Está la estatua del elefante, de aproximadamente 3 toneladas. Siguen avanzando, encuentran a Benito, un joven que cuida 2 prisiones, una de gorilas albinos y una de mujeres de la tribu. Lo intimidan y logran concluir que los indigenas solo les ayudan a los italianos por que estos tienen a sus mujeres. Los Gorilas son consumidores que han sobrepasado la dosis. Mandan a Benito a buscar al científico a cargo, lo emboscan y destruyen la operación italiana. Benito huye. Liberan a las mujeres y capturan a Benito utilizando el hidroavión. Benito se compromete a declarar, el otro italiano dice que prefiere morir acá, pues si lo llevan a Scotland Yard, será asesinado por la mafia. Negocian con la tribu, ya sea llevarse el Mapun Guari, el árbol de la vida, mover el elefante donde parece calzar. Finalmente la tribu los convence de cambiar todo por una prueba del fruto de la vida. El mapun Guari era un chamán que renunció a su inmortalidad para compartirla con la tribu. Plantó el árbol y lo cuida, una vez al año le entrega el fruto a la tribu y con eso se hacen inmortales. Comen el fruto en una celebración a la que asisten integrantes de otras tribus. Vuelven a sus países. Benito es asesinado por el jefe de Olivia, por lo que ella huye a USA. Category:Cronicas